Hannah
Hannah is the youngest Princess of the kingdom. She is Stella's adoptive sister and Lopez's adoptive daughter. Appearence and Personality Hannah has long, dark red hair and brown eyes. She wears black armer with gloves and shoulder pads along with flats. She weilds dual swords and is quite knowledged in hand-to-hand combat. She is a very kind and caring person. She hates to see people hurt and stands up to anyone she thinks is being unfair. She's not afraid to stand up to anyone for what she believes in, including her own family. She doesn't believe in torture and always sees the good in everyone she meets. She can be mean if needed, but chooses not to. She also loves to sing. She hates to act like a "proper princess". She doesn't like wearing tight dresses and corsets. She perfers jeans and boots instead of heals. Background Hannah spent the early years of her life in an orphanege. She does not remember being there. She was adopted by Lord Lopez and made a Princess. Relationships Stella Stella is Hannah's adoptive older sister. Stella sometimes is cruel to her and would rather her stay inside the castle and act like a lady then out and fighting people. Even though she seems strict and mean to Hannah, she loves and cares deeply for her sister. She doesn't want to see her hurt. Hannah doesn't like her sister at times, but she knows that she has her best interests in mind even if she is a little overprotective. Hannah doesn't like to see Stella upset and hurt either. Lopez Lopez is Hannah's adoptive father. He doesn't pay her any attention and kind've neglects her. Even though he's cold to her, he never told her that she is adopted. Hannah doesn't believe her father to be a cruel and uncaring person. She grew up being told a lie that he puts bad people who wanted to hurt others in jail. She believes that he is a good and caring leader and father despite how cold he is to her. Ze Hannah first met Ze when she busted her out of jail. She cought up with her after she ran away from the castle and joined her on her journey. Hannah is loyal and has faith in Ze. Even thought she wants to overthrow her father, Hannah still follows Ze because she has no where else to go. After she sees how cruel and uncaring her father is to everyone, Hannah supports and believes that Ze should be the Pharoh, not Lopez. Sam Sam is a close friend of Hannah’s. She trained Hannah in the art of wielding swords and hand-to-hand combat. Hannah thinks that Sam can be a little violent at times, Especially against Cole) but she believes that she has a good heart and that she has everyone’s best interest in mind. Cole Hannah thinks he flirts too much and is a playboy. Despite that, she thinks he is a strong-willed fighter and will fight to the death for his friends. She’s also a full supporter of Cam Category:Characters